


Just Kilgon

by kilgon (flowerslug)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Emotional Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerslug/pseuds/kilgon
Summary: Interactions between Kilgon and characters who changed him.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Reincarnation





	Just Kilgon

Solreth sat in the tree, book clutched to his chest as he seethed. The bark dug into his back from where he leaned against it. It was another one of those days it seemed.

“Oh come on, Sol. Quit being a brat and come back down!” Ester called down from the base of the tree, a stupid smirk on their face. They had been waiting for Solreth to come down for at least ten minutes at this point.

“I don’t want to play your stupid fuckin’ game, Arrow. Go die in a hole,” Solreth sniped back. He wished they would lose interest already. What exactly was the appeal of chasing him up a tree? To watch him suffer? Knowing Ester, probably.

He twirled a strand of lavender hair between his fingers and looked up at the sky. He had been thinking about his adult name for a while. He wasn’t gonna do any of that lame traditional shit. ‘Oh, my name means pegasus keeper! It shows my quest to seek the creature that we hold in such high regard!’ Fuck off, how are you not embarrassed with yourself. _His_ name was gonna be sooo annoying. He had been thinking of adding the word “kill” in there somewhere, but he hadn’t quite figured out how yet.

Ester let out a huff of air. “Ugh, you are so annoying. Whatever, I’m bored.” And with that, they stomped off, most likely to go shoot at a target for anyone willing to watch them showboat. Much to Solreth’s chagrin, they were sure to find someone.

Once Ester was out of sight, he gingerly climbed back down. It was always easier making the trip up. His book was a little scuffed from the tussle, but it was still perfectly functional. A little dirt wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying one of the few activities he could do on his own. He brushed the dirt off the cover and began the journey back to the library. Maybe he would have better luck secluded away in a corner there.

When he entered the library, he spotted him. Yorin. Solreth made a beeline straight for him. He put his hands on the table between the two of them. “Hey, fuckface. Done ignoring me? Haha, I jest. I don’t care,” Solreth whispered (it was still a library after all). 

Yorin slowly looked up from his book, giving Solreth a wooden look. Solreth grinned at it, pleased with any reaction at all. “You can’t ignore me all the time, you know. I am very stubborn.” That seemed to be the last straw because Yorin immediately turned back to his book at that. Solreth stared at him for a moment, assessing the way his hair framed his face. Something about it continued to draw Solreth to it. One day he would get through to this asshole. One day he would get a reaction. He left it at that, tired from getting the same nothing he always got from the other boy. 

He sat in the best-hidden corner of the library for the rest of the afternoon. It was one of the few places he could get peace of mind. He would have spent time here even if that wasn’t the case, though. None of these people really appreciated it like he did. Knowledge is the only way you grow as a person and nobody here wants to step outside of the little box they created for themselves. Solreth was different, he was sure of it and though his offbeat personality constantly caused him trouble, he couldn’t help it. It was this or pretend to be something he could never truly achieve: the ideal Light Elf who strives for the most pure and idealized life. What a load of shit.

The moment he opened the door to his house, he knew he was about to be lectured. His mother was standing in the foyer, her arms stiffly crossed against her chest. “What happened today with the Aleandlues heir, Solreth?”

He gently closed the door. “Nothing, Mother. Just a little friendly disagreement.” He made an effort not to defensively cross his own arms. Mother hated it when he did that and there was no point in making this worse for himself.

“So you claim that _nothing_ happened?” She walked closer to him and Solreth bit his cheek to not instinctively take a step back. “Why is it that the Aleandlues Matriarch has come to let me know of this _friendly disagreement_ , then? Can you explain that to me?”

This was the moment that Solreth knew that there was no right answer. It didn’t matter that it was Ester that started it. It didn’t matter that Solreth was only defending himself. All that mattered was that he made his clan ‘look bad’ in the process.

He tuned out most of what was said after this, answering in the right spots in the right ways when prompted. Eventually, she sent him off to his room without dinner. Whatever. He had snacks squirreled away throughout his room. Maybe he would steal something from her that she wouldn’t immediately miss and bury it out in the forest. As long as it wasn’t something too obvious, he’d get away with it. This thought lifted his mood back to a steady medium.

All of these stuck-up, self-important assholes can go fuck themselves. If he wanted to be his own person, they would just have to deal with it. Everyone would have to deal with it, whether they liked it or not. No one was catching him off guard anymore, he knew he could make them mad and he would. At least then no one would pity him. Not like that damn Yorin who always looked at him with those eyes while everyone else took turns at “Insult the freak.” Solreth would get him to cave in and show his true colors one of these days, he knew it.

He was much funnier than any of them, anyway. Not that they appreciated it. He just wanted to leave this place already. Be gone from all of this. He paused at that. Gone. Solreth was going to Kill someone or be Gone. That was an amazing joke, he was sure of it. Kilgon. No one would laugh because they don’t have a sense of humor, but he would get a kick out of it. Who gave a shit about anyone else?


End file.
